


What Could Be If Only

by myWorks



Series: MCU Ambiguous College AU One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: Sometimes it physically pains Natasha to watch them, her two best friends in this dance they do.  Closer than even the best of friends, but afraid to take that leap of faith towards the next level.  She should tell them, but she knows they won't listen.





	What Could Be If Only

Sometimes it physically pains Natasha to watch them, her two best friends in this dance they do.  Closer than even the best  of friends, but afraid to take that leap of faith towards the next level.  She should tell them, but she knows they won't listen.

She's in the living room with Steve as Bucky gets changed in his room with the door open.  There's a TV show on, one of Steven's favorites that Natasha has never been able to get into.  But the blond isn't watching the television screen.  Instead, as Natasha notices, he's staring at Bucky's nearly naked body through the open door.  Natasha wonders if Bucky left the door open on purpose.  But then their eyes connect.  Steve quickly and silently turns his attention to the TV and Bucky turns red as he moves to shut the door.

"So what's new?  Any profound personal discoveries?"  Natasha asks hopefully.  Her plan has the opposite effect, however, as Steve chuckles. 

"No, not really.  I found out I just don't get modern art?"  Steve states and, as usual, Natasha can't tell if he's purposefully deflecting or if he really doesn't understand his feelings.  Both him and Bucky are from the good old Bible Belt of America, where homosexuality is frowned upon and every young man is groomed to marry a good southern girl, have four kids including at least one son, and spend his days at a dead-end but stable job and his nights drinking beer in the garage while his wife takes care of the kids.

"That's it?  Just a distaste for modern art?  Nothing...more profound?" She asks.  Steve gives her a confused look, but before she can continue, Bucky's door opens.  He looks great, wearing a dark, short-sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of dark jeans.  He looks good, and if Natasha were a terrible friend, she'd try to hook up with him herself.

"Is this too much?"  Bucky asks.  The question is presumably directed at Natasha, but Bucky's eyes are locked on Steve, who looks stunned.  Steve blinks a couple of times trying to get his words together.

"No, Buck, it's great."  Natasha says when it's clear Steve is too caught up in his head to reply.  Bucky smiles at her and at Steve and once again, their eyes meet.  No words are said until Sam comes out of his room, with a shallow v-cut shirt and a light pair of jeans.

"Y'all ready?"  He asks.  Sam looks at Natasha who gives a nearly imperceptible shake of head.  His face falls for a second but then perks up.

"Yeah, we're ready." Steve says standing up.  Natasha stands up as well and she can't help but notice as they leave how close Steve is to Bucky.  She should say something.  She realizes, however, that this may be the place, but now isn't the time.  One day they'll be ready to talk about how they feel, but not today.


End file.
